


Caterpiller Cas & Wormy Dean

by Fan_Fun



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fun/pseuds/Fan_Fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible accident Dean is left alone, that is until, he finds a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caterpiller Cas & Wormy Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds cheesy but i think it's adorable. It's a stupid idea, but have big plans for it.

“It had rained for months. The ground was soaked before I came out of the ground with my family "Mom, why do we have to go? I like it in my hole"

 

"Dean Sweetie, we'll drown if we stay, hurry up” I followed my mother contently.

 

We squirmed through the tunnels following one another. Dad, then mom, me, and finally Sammy were in a straight line. We crawled for what felt like days when finally we saw light.

 

It was my and Sammy’s first time being on the over world. I was shocked at the sudden change in the air as I took my first breaths from my hole. It was gloomy and rainy and I loved it.

 

"Come on dean, don't want to lose dad" Sam passed me as he spoke. I was still taken aback by all the new things that were in this new world

 

"Watch out for puddles and predators" My father had been here many a time.

 

My family and I came across a river that seemed to run, and jump into black holes that had no end. "Be careful, don't want to get swept away" dad's scratchy voice boomed against the loud sound of the running water.

 

Our line change course and started walking up the side of the river. We trudged along until we came across a pile of leaves blocking the river.

 

It seemed to be screaming even though some of the black holes didn't seem to be in sight. "Come on now, this is our chance to cross" My dad had to shout so the rest of us could hear him over the noise.

 

The train started to inch across the pile of leaves. My parents had made it to the other side, stopped, and turned around to wait for Sam and me.

 

I saw my brother struggling and thought offering some kind words might help. “Come on Sammy go on, you can do this.” I gave him a small helpful nudge.

 

Sammy started on the pile, still scared but with no other choice.

That’s when I heard it, a dreadful, loud, horrible noise and froze. My parents must have heard it too for they started shouting for Sam and me to stop.

 

It had started to become dark at this point and two eyes started coming for my family. This monster must have been running, because it was coming fast.

 

“Sam,” I shouted for my brother to come back even though he had almost made it to the other side. The monster was close.

 

Its eyes were so bright it blinded me and my family. I had no time to help my parents before it was too late. The monster was a pawn us and all that I heard was the screams of my parents as the monster trampled them to death.

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion at this point. Sam was about half way back to the bank I was on before the monster came.

 

After trampling my parents, it left wind in its wake. This wind was so strong; it dispersed the leaves revealing black holes under my brother. Sammy fell into one of them and I never saw him again.

 

Now, I was on my own, no one to lean on, no one to help me, all alone. So I crawled. I crawled for days just hoping to find something. I had no clue what the thing was but I knew I had to find it.

 

That when I found you, eating some of the leaf just chillin. My name is Wormy Dean, but you can call me Dean.”

 

“My name is caterpillar Cas but you can call me Cas.” Dean had crawled up to sit next to Cas, who had stopped munching on the leaf to hear Dean’s story.

 

Cas turned to Dean, “I feel like we are going to be close friends.”

 

Dean turned to meet Cas’s gaze. “Most definitely.”


End file.
